Together
by diablo gato
Summary: A nightmare and a ominous threat icite Inu-Yasha to leave. Now do you honestly believe that Kagome will stand for that? R
1. Default Chapter

Prologue Inu-Yasha's POV  
  
"Kagome!" I screamed. I have to help her-to save her! But I can't move. It's dark. Where is she?! I whirled around. Not even my hanyou eyes could penetrate this blackness. I sniffed; I could smell her blood, and her fear.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha, help! Please! Inu-Yasha!" Her scream reverberated off the walls of the cavern. I felt rooted to the spot and yet I couldn't stop running. I followed the sound as best I could.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome where are you?!" I prayed she could hear me, know I was coming.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she was closer. I ran a little further. There was a dim light ahead.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome talk to me!" She had to be down there. I was sprinting faster than I had known I could. I turned a corner-  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" I was glad of my demon eyes, otherwise I would have been blinded by the sudden light; I stopped dead. Kagome was being held by the spider-head we had met on that night so long ago, when Kagome discovered my night of weakness.  
  
"What?" I yelped in surprise, then growled. "You're dead!"  
  
"Apparently I'm not." He grinned maliciously.  
  
"You sill be soon!" I drew Tetsaiga, but it didn't transform. "Huh? No!" I looked at my clawless fingers, and my black hair. "It can't be. It's not the new moon!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, please!" Her voice sounded weaker. Her head had been forced back by the spider-head.  
  
"Kagome!" I spurted forward raising the Tetsaiga, but he flicked my away like an irksome insect.  
  
"Say good bye, little girl." Kagome yelled in panic.  
  
"Inu-Yasha - Inu-Yasha, I love you!" The spider-head used his claw to slit her neck.  
  
"Kagome, no!" I awoke panting in a cold sweat, 


	2. fear fades to bliss

Inu-Yasha's POV  
  
I glanced around the cave we'd camped in, my eyes frantically searching for Kagome. She was lying curled up in the fetal position near the dying embers of our fire. I stood and crossed to her in two short steps to sit next to the fire, closer to her. I stared at the red-orange coals as the faded slowly to ash-grey.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Startled, I turned to see Miroku watching me. "Can't sleep?"  
  
I glared at him, to let him know that he was on thin ice, and it was starting to creak. However, I did want to talk to someone about my dream...just not the lecher, or...anyone else for that matter.  
  
"I won't be able to sleep until you tell me." He tried, and failed, again.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha." He sounded stern. I sighed; it seemed he wasn't going to give up and leave me alone.  
  
"It was a dream, are you happy now?"  
  
"Not until you tell me what it was about."  
  
"Right now, I'm dreaming of the many ways in which I could kill you."  
  
"Ha. Ha. Spill it."  
  
I hesitated watching the ashes shift in the slight wind. It was starting to get chilly.  
  
"She died." I whispered.  
  
"Who died?"  
  
"Who d'ya think?!" I snarled...then softened. "Kagome."  
  
"I see." He drew out the last word. "Well everyone has bad dreams, and that's all it was. It just proves you're human."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Er...um...half human." He seemed to be flustered.  
  
"Feh. Whatever."  
  
"Uh, goodnight, Inu-Yasha." He rolled his back to the ashes.  
  
In the distance thunder rolled across the sky, grumbling at being woken up. A soft pattering erupted as the rain was released, earth-bound. The temperature dropped dramatically with this sudden outpouring. I wasn't really affected by the cold, but as the cave became damp with spray, I noticed Kagome start to shiver. I walked over and crouched next to her; she seemed pale with an almost blue color to her lips.  
  
My first thought was to light a fire. But, all the wood was wet with the rain, and I didn't trust those "matches" of Kagome's.  
  
I had to get Kagome warm. Miroku would be fine; his clothes were alt thicker than they looked, but Kagome insisted on wearing that impractical outfit. 'Does she have no sense?' I fumed, pacing. 'I have to get her warm, but how?'  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" I froze. The only parts of my body that moved were my ears; they swiveled to the sound of an angel's voice.  
  
After a second, I turned to stare at her. She was still asleep, but she'd whispered my name. I walked over and crouched next to her. An expression akin to fear marred her face.  
  
The only thing I could think to do was something I was sure she'd kill me for. 'Or worse, sit me.' But I'd rather have her mad at me then dead. 'She's so cute when she's angry. With her cheeks rosy and her eyes sparkling...Whoa, down boy. Where is this coming from?'  
  
I lay down behind her and opened my fire-rat kimono, gently pulling her in with me. 'Please let this work.' I thought as I wrapped her in my arms. Her scent gently wafted over me, making me feel like the strongest man alive, but also the weakest. I felt such pride but so humble. All the emotions warred within me, but the one feeling that out shone all o them was peace and contentment. The feel of her in my arms made me finally whole, filling a gaping whole that I hadn't even known was aching, throbbing. Suddenly I couldn't imagine even trying to live without being able to spend every night with her here beside me. I was never going to be able to sleep without her again.  
  
My mind began to wander, pondering what it might be like if Kagome actually reciprocated theses feelings. I floated away of pleasant dreams.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I awoke warm and completely relaxed. For a moment I thought I was home, but even at home I'm never this comfortable in the morning. I blinked my eyes open, and found myself encased in red. Wait a minute, red? I looked around quickly. 'I'm inside Inu-Yasha's kimono! Is he-?' I breathed deeply to calm my racing heart. 'Chill girl! He still has his white kimono on.' I briefly considered getting up, but I didn't want to wake him, plus, I found I didn't really want to movie glanced around again and saw that Miroku was still asleep. Shippo was balled up next to the ashes of the fire, and Sango still hadn't returned.  
  
I sighed happily and snuggled into Inu-Yasha's embrace. Waking up like this every morning would be bliss-without the initial freaking out, of course.  
  
I lay still, feigning sleep so that Inu-Yasha would not be disturbed, and let my mind drift. Sango had gone off on her own for a while. It was the anniversary of the destruction of her family. She had asked to go to their graves alone. How could we deny her that? Although, Miroku wanted to go with her, and Inu-Yasha did think she was being overly sentimental.  
  
We had arranged to meet here. Sango should be back 3 days from now. That would be...Thursday? 'Man, you know I've been out here too long when I forget what day it is.' I rolled over, careful not to wake him, and looked into the face of a demon, or rather half demon. It was beautiful. He was so peaceful asleep-so innocent.  
  
'He looked just like this when I first met him, so calm.' I laid my head against his chest, listening to the sound of his beating heart. Never had I heard a more comforting sound. I felt as though nothing could harm me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: this was supposed to be longer, but I recently had ankle surgery, and I did alot of walikg to day-so I'm going to go ice it and go to bed. Thanks all of you for reviewing-I did the best to fix what had been brought to my attention in this chapther. R&R!!


End file.
